El Hostal
by Sirius Black 07
Summary: Harry y sus amigos se reunen tras el verano en un viejo hostal con 7 habitaciones, ninguna de ellas tiene llave y su intimidad peligrará a lo largo de la noche donde se despertarán pasiones y deseos ocultos por demasiados años.
1. El Hostal

EL HOSTAL

El viejo reloj de pared marcaba con sus peculiares agujas las once en punto de una noche de agosto. Tras un feliz y acalorado reencuentro las conversaciones se habían ido apagando a medida que las noticias y anecdotas se iban acabando. Los padres de Ron abandonaran la sala ya hacía un tiempo con la escusa del sueño y cansancio de un día agotador. El grupo de amigos se había segregado, quedando los chicos a un lado del largo comedor-recepción de aquel viejo hostal y las chicas al otro. Hacía mucho calor, a pesar de que el verano se estaba acabando no se recordaba una temperatura nocturna tan alta en todo el año.

La sala estaba ocupada por una enorme mesa de madera con un inexplicablemente alto número de sillas a ambos lados. Una gran chimenea llena de cenizas presidía la estancia, de frente a la puerta de entrada, situada justo al lado del mostrador donde el viejo recepcionista y dueño del hostal dormitaba. Al lado unas maltratadas escaleras de madera conducían al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las siete únicas habitaciones que había en el caserón. La "1" era la de los padres Weasley, la mas alejada de las escaleras. La "2" estaba libre, y el resto estaban asignadas a cada uno de los que ahora estaban en el comedor.

Harry y Ron hablaban sentados a la mesa frente a un par de cervezas de mantequilla. De vez en cuando lanzaban alguna mirada al otro extemo, donde se encontraban reunidas las chicas.

-Ron ¿por qué no vas allí y le dices que quieres hablar con ella?

-¿Y qué le digo después?

-Pues que la quieres… que quieres estar con ella…- recitaba mientras fijaba su vista en Hermione, pero fue la mirada inquisitiva de Ron la que lo hizo reaccionar.- Al fin y al cabo,- retomó el discurso.- ella también está colada por ti.

-Para ti es muy fácil, no tienes este problema.

-No, que va…- murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No, nada, que hagas lo que quieras.

-Esque, mírala… no puedo ir hasta allí, me resulta imposible.- dijo volviéndose hacia ella.- creo que voy a ir a mi habitación… a… pensármelo mejor…

-Bien, como quieras, pero cuando bajes ella se habrá ido. Y recuerda que no hay llaves para las habitaciones, la tuya es la "7", no te equivoques o entrarás en la de otro. Este hostal no parece llenarse muy a menudo…

Pero Ron ya estaba en otro mundo, observando el otro lado de la mesa. Contemplaba con detalle los rizados cabellos castaños de Hermione, cayéndole delicadamente sobre sus redondos pechos, que aparentaban ser mas grandes bajo la ajustada camiseta interior de tiras blanca que solían ponerse las chicas con el uniforme encima. Continuó bajando, sus manos se apollaban a ambos lados de un grueso y amarillento libro, situado sobre la mesa. Al estar de pie su minifalda de uniforme insinuaba perfectamente la curva de sus nalgas tras la tela a cuadros. Detrás y apoyada en una pared de espaldas a él se encontraba Luna, su pelo rubio pálido le caía hasta acariciar la blanca piel que se dejaba ver, antes de que la falda le cubriese el resto. Tenía la cabeza girada y se podían ver sus carnosos labios moviéndose con soltura. Su cara y su mirada reflejaban una inocencia que contrastaba con su cuerpo. Por último, sentada entre aquellas dos bellezas, estaba una chica, tenía las piernas juntas y los brazos cruzados, e inmediatamente encima de estos reposaban dos voluptuosos pechos que empujaban ciñendo su camiseta a sus pezones. El gesto en la cara de la pelirroja era de asco. Un momento, lo estaban mirando, y aquella chica ¡era su hermana!.

-¡Ron!- le gritó por tercera vez su amigo.

-¿Qué? Si, si…- dijo dándose la vuelta y escondiendo el busto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

-Joder, llevas como diez segundos mirando hacía allí como un…

-Sí… em… esto, bueno yo me voy.- y subió las escaleras con torpeza y sin atreverse a volver la cabeza.

Las tres se habían quedado asqueadas con aquella mirada de pervertido. No era la primera vez que la actitud de Ron dejaba mucho que desear, ni siquiera era la primera vez que se quedaba babeando mientras las observaba.

-Mi hermano es... un…- tartamudeó Ginny llena de repulsion.- No sé como te puede gustar Luna, me parece que me estaba desnudando a mi también con la mirada.- añadió con un mueca de asco.

-Vete hoy a su habitación y habla con él.- apuntó resolutiva la castaña.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, el también te quiere, te lo aseguro. Mira no suelo decir esto porque no me gusta vomitar, pero… tírate a mi hermano ¡ya!- Hermione rió.- En serio lo tienes en el bote Luna. Bueno, me voy a vomitar tranquila a mi habitación…

Y la pelirroja subió las escaleras, detrás de ella Luna y por extraño que parezca nada sucedió en aquel comedor, en el que solo se quedaron Harry y Hermione, y primero uno y después el otro ascendieron las chirriantes escaleras hacia sus números de puerta.

Sé que no es mucha cosa, pero si quereis que esto se vaya calentando dejad algún comentario por favor bueno o malo que juro que responderé a ellos subiendo la temperatura de la historia.


	2. El Encuentro

EL ENCUENTRO

Ron tuvo que pelearse con el pomo atascado de la puerta para poder entrar en su habitación. No podía pensar en otra cosa, nada mas entrar sus pantalones se detuvieron a la altura de las rodillas y cayó inexorablemente sobre el edredón verde de la chirriante cama con un suspiro prolongado. Mientras miraba al techo, por la cabeza del pelirrojo pasaban imágenes de Hermione sobre él, acariciando todo su cuerpo, respirando en su oído, mientras sus lenguas se entrecruzaban en una pelea agónica por una pizca de aire, el tiempo parecía ir más lento bajo las sábanas; gémidos que se desprendían de la boca de Luna mientras sus ojos azul pálido se volvían hacia los suyos en una expresión lasciva que le hacía temblar los brazos… Dios, que calor hacía en aquella habitación… De repente, unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y se pararon ante su puerta, Ron dejó su mano quieta e irguió su cabeza observando el pomo desde la cama. "¿Harry dijo que la mía era la seis o la siete?" no pudo darse cuenta ni de lo estúpida que resultaba ahora su pregunta, el dorado tirador comenzó a girar. El pantalón hacía que tropezase sin parar en su camino hacía el armario, se lanzó hacia él sin pensarlo y pudo cerrar la puerta corredera antes de que el pomo cediera finalmente y alguien entrara en la sala. Estaba seguro de que fuera quien fuera le había escuchado, así que se quedó inmóbil y casi sin respiración.

Harry entró en la habitación muerto de cansancio, dejó la chaqueta encima de un escritorio de madera y se quitó los tenis usando con torpeza los pies. El sudor se le pegaba al rostro como una pringosa máscara, pasó su antebrazo por la frente y se dirigió al servicio mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. Con la ropa apilada sobre la mesa y el agua llenando la bañera descubrió que no había ni una sola toalla en el colgador, "¿Habrá alguna en el armario?"

Ajena a todo esto… Hermione se tiró exausta en su cama… que calor hacía en aquella habitación… Observó el techo pensativa, se rascó la nariz, acarició la tapa del libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche… Estaba aburrida, el calor no la dejaba dormir y se sentía sucia y pegajosa, solo se movía para recorrer de un lado a otro el colchón sin sentirse cómoda de ninguna de las maneras.

Luchando contra la gravedad se irguió quitándose la camiseta pegada a su piel y se admiró en el espejo que había justo en frente. Sus pechos se erigían soberbios sobre su busto. Su mano se movió casi inconscientemente hacia uno, como reconociéndolo lo estrechó con suavidad entre sus dedos que se deslizaron por la tersa y suave piel hacia su término. La mano izquierda se descolgó también arrastrándose por su vientre, desabrochó la cremallera de la falda que cayó a sus pies, con ellos la arrojó a una silla. Sonreía mientras cambiaba su pie de apoyo haciendo serpentear sus curvas.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando continuó el avance sur y su índice halló en su camino un valle de tiernas paredes bajo un cielo de tela añil. El calor y la humedad se apoderaron de su dedo. Su boca entreabierta exhaló un gemido ahogado y sus ojos se cerraron al igual que su mano derecha. Se estaba derritiendo, saboreó su índice izquerdo y su última prenda resbaló por sus piernas. Se volvió y contempló su cuerpo de espaldas, sonrió sin más, apoyando sus manos en ambas nalgas… Necesitaba un baño…

Avanzó hacia el aseo mientras sus extremidades continuaban jugueteando con su figura. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, una simple gota desapareció por el desagüe. Probó con el agua fría y… lo mismo… Necesitaba un baño…

"Le pediré a Luna o a Ginny que me dejen usar su bañera"- pensó de inmediato. No le apetecía volver a vestirse, de modo que decidió coger una bata del armario, abrió la portezuela y… Un líquido blanquecino y pastoso saltó disparado a su ojo derecho, acertando también en su mejilla y labio superior siguiendo una ruta vertical que cruzaba su torso.

Dejad un comentario, haced alguna sugerencia (no garantizo que la acepte), criticadme para bien, para mal… lo que querais. No prometo no tardar porque soy un vago.

Gracias a kisa kuchiky, lauri, lanyera y palcon por sus comentarios.


End file.
